ʜɪs ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [ Modern Day AU ] He see's him every day for exactly ten minuets. How many years has he wanted to talk to him but has never made the move to? How many times has he let the chance slip through his fingers? How many times... has he let his little disruption get away? Only for the disruption to suddenly appear and disrupt his after work life by chance one day. [Ros/Alba]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything in Senyu belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write some fluffy things for Alba and Ros. I could no longer resist the idea sorry everyone- I hope to make this a two-shot but idk if another idea hits me for it it might go to three.

**Name: **His Little Disruption

**Summary: **[ Modern Day Business AU ] He see's him every day for exactly ten minuets. How many years has he wanted to talk to him but has never made the move to? How many times has he let the chance slip through his fingers? How many times... has he let his little disruption get away?

**Beta:** I'm sorry I do not have one for this- I apologize for that.

_/ hahah- sorry if this idea is shitty i've had it tucked away on my computer for a while and i've finally decided to share it. sorry if it sucks but i do hope that all of you like it. _

* * *

**ʜɪs ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ**

* * *

Ten minuets exactly on the dot.

From the coffee shop to the cross walk and then to the moment they part on the elevator to go to their different floors. Ten minuets. That's the amount of time he's able to spend with his little disruption- the boy with a slight spike to his brown hair and those doe brown eyes that are still oblivious to how cruel the world really is.

Setting his bag and coffee down on his desk Ros opens his laptop to start working on the floor plan that Dezember had requested to be turned in by the end of today for the project to be looked over and all of the little bits and pieces picked at and then a reply would be given the very next day. Now if that reply would be good or bad Ros was still unsure but he's seen more than his fair share of people running out of Dezember's office in tears.

Sometimes those people would not come back.

"Hey. What are you doing Ros?" a familiar voice asked over the small walls separating the cubical's from one another turning to look at the source of the voice Ros groaned. A familiar head of blond hair, yellow eyes and a scar across his nose Ros wanted nothing more than to just ignore the sight before him. " What do you want Foifoi?"

Foifoi's signature grin appeared before he started to talk about something both stupid and uninteresting to him. Foifoi has that way about himself that just seems to annoy people every time he opens his mouth. Foifoi's words went in one ear and out the other while Ros continued to work. Foifoi continued to talk until floor manger Hime-chan punched him in the face.

Foifoi and floor manager Hime-chan continued to argue for a bit causing another one of the member's of the floor Ares to poke her head over her cubical's little wall and smile. Ros always got this funny feeling that she might be a little sadistic and enjoyed watching Foifoi and Hime-chan's day to day banter more than she should. Once everything was said and done Hime-chan left (and left what little one could call Foifoi on the ground) before returning to her work she reminded Ros to finish his floor plan and turn it into Dezember.

Once the work day was over Ros groaned while stretching having not moved once since coming into the office Ros listened to the little pops of his joints with mild interest. Before leaving he knocked on Foifoi's cubical to make sure that the kid was still alive- luckily Foifoi was up and moving around. Rubbing his bruised cheek that still seemed to glow an angry red from Hime-chan's punch.

Foifoi and Ares joined Ros in the elevator. Ares poked fun at Foifoi telling him that he and Hime-chan should just get married. An idea which Foifoi declined quickly stating that if he were to become more than a floor worker to Hime-chan he would have to fear for his life. Ros couldn't stop the smile that had formed on his lips while patting Foifoi's head rather roughly.

Joking about how Hime-chan would break him in bed and whip him like a dog if they were married. Ares proceeded to let go of herself and laugh while Foifoi's face burned several shades of red while denying everything Ros and Ares had said. Once the elevator had reached the bottom floor Foifoi ran to the revolving door stating that he would not fall victim to their teasing again.

That he would find something to tease them about in the future. Ros chuckled, its not like Foifoi would find anything to use against him- Ros lives a fairly quite and mundane life outside of the office. The only excitement in his day other than the usual office banter was the boy with a slight spike to his brown hair and those doe brown eyes.

You would think that since they work in the same building he would know the other's name but he does not. Four years of working in the same building and Ros knows nothing about the boy other than his choice of coffee.

Just before walking out of the door Ros asked the front desk to pass his work over to Dezember. With a small nod the woman took the papers that he'd printed off and the extra flash drive with information and filed it to give to Dezember. Saying thank you and then goodbye Ros quickened his pace to hurry to the coffee shop in hopes of catching a glimpse of the boy.

Janaur and Samejima's coffee shop is a nice quite little place. Even though it's owners are loud and out there it does not seem to disrupt any of the customer's that frequent the place or decide to sit down and work or do whatever with their drink of choice. Janaur was in charge of the register while Samejima was in charge of making the drinks and such.

Janaur's best know for breaking coffee cups and making horrid cups of it which is why Samejima took over. Samejima's best know for the amount of register he's broken on accident which is why Janaur took over. One would think that by now Janaur would have broken the register he's managed to controal his abnormal amount of strength well enough to receive and return the amount of money needed.

The boy was already there- Janaur did not have to type it into the register yet because he turned back to Samejima to tell him what the boy wanted. "Six o'clock usual- grande size raspberry flavored Italian creme soda." it was then that Janaur punched in the boys usual order to which the boy pulled out a five dollar bill to cover the price of the soda.

"Ah~ Ros here for your usual cup? Fine, fine. Samejima- Ros's usual order. Small Caffè Tobio as usual." Janaur finished punching in Ros's order and accepting the ten dollar bill to cover the order. Janaur returned what money was not needed to fill the price of the order and Ros accepted it. Tossing a few coins and a few dollars into the donation box that Janaur had at the counter.

Ros watched the boy from the corner of his eye waiting for his order. Ros wanted to call the boy a child for liking Italian creme soda but- he has to admit that he has tried it as well but did not care much for it. The drink was not to his taste but the Caffè Tobio's combination of weak coffee and being able to hide the bitter flavor of an espresso was more to his taste.

Janaur called both him and the boy to their counter when their orders were finished. Ringing up a few other customer's while he was at it. Couples walked away giddy and excited for their drinks to be finished. The sight made Ros feel a little bit sick- maybe it's because he's never experienced a romance like that where one's simply happy sharing a drink together.

Maybe it's due to the fact that's he's never really cared about his relationships before. He felt disconnected from the other- he felt as if he were only doing it to make the other happy. The relationship usually never lasted long after that the million dollar question of 'did you even love me' would be asked and with a straight face and monotone voice Ros would reply with a causal 'no'.

A slap and a few screams later the other would run away tears in their eyes. Leaving Ros to be silently judged by the stares of his peers- Ros would be pissed about why they felt the need to do this in public around a large group of people. Maybe it was to make him out as a bad-guy or the guy whom did not care about the relationship.

He really does try... he's just unable to form an emotional attachment to the other. So he's unable to truly care about the relationship. Walking out of the coffee shop Ros walked a few stepped behind the boy whom seemed completely unaware of him. Happily drinking his Italian creme soda without a care in the world. Ros sighed before tilting his head back a bit to take a drink of his Caffè Tobio.

The crosswalk was now here. Soon he would not see the boy again until tomorrow. The moment the light changes colors the boy would go about his usual way to his home or wherever it is he goes after work and he would not see him again until tomorrow. Maybe he should have ordered a more bitter tasting coffee to combat the bitter taste that seems to cling to his tongue.

The lights changed, signaling for them to go. The boy was lost in a sea of people and Ros was left with the bitter taste in his mouth. He'd have to wait until tomorrow. To see his little disruption again maybe then... the bitter taste in his mouth would finally go away.

. ~ .

Tossing his bags on the floor behind his couch Ros walked around to lay down on the couch. Sighing when he was unable to get the thoughts of the boy out of his head Ros stood up to go to the bathroom. Stripping himself of his work attire in order to take a lukewarm shower once he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and making a beeline towards the fridge.

"Nothing to drink..." Ros sighed while closing the door and walking to his bedroom. Sliding into his normal away from work attire Ros slipped his feet into his boots and made his way down the stairs to the vending machine. Where he received what could be the surprise of his life. His little disruption was standing in front of the machine- a sour look on his face but once he noticed him his face bloomed into a bright red.

"A-ah sorry. The machine stole my money an-." the boy was cut short when Ros approached and tipped the side of the machine forward with his foot and one hand on the top of the machine before letting it fall back down. A grinding noise could be heard and then two soda's popped out of the machine. The boy smiled before letting out a laugh.

"So that's what you had to do?" he asked looking at Ros. Nodding his head yes Ros pulled out the boy's soda's handing them to him before putting his own money in to get a drink. Unsure about what he would do Ros just prayed that the machine would spit out his drink fast before he could say something stupid.

What was his little disruption doing here?

"U-ummm... excuse me you sort of look familiar. Umm... why aren't you answering me?" the boy asked tilting his head to the side sounding as confused as he looked. Ros sighed before turning around to face him praying that he would not chase the boy away.

"That's how you get the machine to work if it takes your money." with that he turned back to the machine waiting for his drink leaving the boy's question of him looking familiar.

"Ah that's good to know. I usually have drinks in my room but I ran out this morning. I forgot to pick up some while visiting my mother." the boy finished while scratching the back of his head Ros looked at the boy over his shoulder. "Mother?"

"Ah! Yes every day after work I visit my mother to see if she needs any help. She's not old enough to need help but... I just want to help her in return for raising me." the boy lowered his head to his cheeks that glowed a slight red color. Ros chuckled.

"Your a good kid."

The boy's head snapped back up, his mouth opening and closing like a puffer fish. The machine groaned before spitting out Ros's drink- grabbing the drink Ros walked towards the stairs to his room.

"H-hey! I remember! We work in the same building but on different floors at Dezember Inc.!" the boy paused while he followed Ros up the stairs to his room, "Why is it that we go to the same coffee shop, take the same way home and live in the same building and we've never talked to one another?"

Ros turned to face the boy. "I was not aware that you lived here until just now..." Ros trailed off standing in front of his door he pulled out his key to unlock the door only for the boy to grab his arm dropping his other can of soda in the process.

"M-my name's Alba! It's very nice to finally introduce myself to you." Ros was at a loss- this boy just introduced himself out of the blue. His little ten minuet disruption has just suddenly appeared. Stating that they live in the same complex, that he remember's him from work, the coffee shop and to the crosswalk where they part to go their own ways.

Ros wanted nothing more than to escape. Escape, escape. That's what his body was screaming for him to do- but he could not do that. Taking a deep breath Ros introduced himself.

"My name is Ros."

Alba smiled, letting go of Ros's arm. "Ros... that's a nice name. Well then. Ros-san I hope that we will get to know one another better."

Ros felt his heart jump before shoving his can of soda into Alba's hands- the boy tried to protest but Ros said it was for the other soda that was dropped. Slamming his door shut and locking it Ros leaned against the door sliding down trying to catch his breath.

Alba.

That's his little disruptions name. A little disruption that was only to last from work, to the coffee shop and end at the sidewalk has now changed. Alba has now become a disruption to his heart.


End file.
